


My Only Resolution Was You

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Tessa and Mariah spend their first New Year's Eve together





	My Only Resolution Was You

Since we had a live Christmas show, I allowed everyone New Year’s Eve and Day off. Partly because I wanted to spend time with Tessa and partly because I knew most of the crew would be hungover on the first. I try to be a fair and nice boss.

          Going through the mail, I smiled hearing Tessa singing in the kitchen. _I’m glad we get to spend New Year’s together. Snuggled under the green blanket waiting to bring in 2019. So much has happened this year. Good, bad, and neutral._

          “Someone is staring.” Tessa sang as she brought two cups of coffee to the couch. Setting them on the table, she took a seat beside me. “Anything interesting?”

          “Not yet. Just a late notice that we paid this morning.”

          “That you paid this morning.” Smirking, Tessa sighed. “I’m sorry.”

          “Stop apologizing. Mom is the reason you didn’t get the GCAC job.” Feeling anger clawing its way in, I tried to center myself. _Don’t dwell on it. Don’t let it fester. Just focus on what’s good._ “Like you said, you always land on your feet. Huh…”

          “What is it?”

          “An invitation from Devon to his New Year’s Eve party. It’s addressed to both of us.”

          “Really? I didn’t think he’d want me anywhere near him.”

          “You’d be coming as a guest not an employee.” Sipping my coffee, I looked over the invite. “Do you want to go?”

          “Sure. It could be fun. But I have one request.” My brow rose as Tessa became sheepish. “Could we be home by eleven? I wanted to spend our first New Year’s Eve at home.” Taking my hand, she squeezed. “Together.”

          “Sounds perfect.”

Xxx

          “Come on, Tessa. We need to go.” Knocking lightly on the bathroom door, I grumbled. “Why couldn’t you get dressed in here? It’s not like I’ve never seen you naked.”

          “I know you’ve seen me naked. We see each other get dressed all the time but you know what happens if either of us is wearing something even remotely sexy.”

          A breathy laugh escaped my lips thinking about Tessa’s lace underwear and bra set. “Yes, I remember.” Smirking, I laughed silently. _She’s going to die when she sees me in this. Especially since I don’t have a shirt on under this blazer. Tessa won’t be able to focus. I wonder what she’s wearing?_

          “I can hear you thinking. Patience is a virtue, Mariah.”

          “But I don’t wanna wait.” Straightening my blazer, I smoothed out my matching black slacks as well. _The blue heels make the outfit pop. I love it. I hope Tessa likes it. I’ve not worn something like this before._

“You ready?” Unlocking the door, she waited for an answer.

          “Yes!” Opening the door, Tessa waited for a reaction. My jaw slacked seeing the musician in the long-sleeved black dress that stopped just above her knee. The V-neckline showed just a peak of cleavage. “Like what you see?”

          “Yes.” I squeaked.

          “Wait for it…” Popping her hip, I got a lovely view of just how high the slit in her dress was. A creamy thigh came into view and my mouth became a desert. “Someone looks a little frustrated. You okay?” A devilish smile tugged at pale lips. All I could do was nod. Looking me over slowly, Tessa ran her tongue along the front of her teeth. “You look amazing.” Her head tilted slightly as gentle fingers slid down the lapel of my blazer.

          Shivering, I stammered. “Do we have to go? I kinda want to just stay in now.”

          “Yes, we have to go! I refuse to wear these heels and not get shown off. And besides, I want you on my arm.”

          “More like I’m on yours.” Stepping closer, I let my hands find purchase on Tessa’s hips. “You look…amazing.” Tilting my head, I kissed the taller woman.

          Humming into the kiss, Tessa slipped a hand inside my blazer. “Red lace…I like it.”

          “It’s sad that you know my underwear by feel.” In one swift motion, Tessa turned us and trapped me against the doorframe.

          “Open.” Tessa mumbled against my lips. Allowing her access, she dominated my tongue with ease. Letting my hands roam Tessa’s curves, I squeezed her firm butt and pulled her against me causing us both to moan. “If we don’t stop this,” pressing a kiss on my pulse point, Tessa growled. “We’re never getting out of here.”

          My head bobbed to the side. “I’m okay with that…”

          “Think Devon will notice?” Nimble fingers unbuttoned my blazer.

          “Probably not…” Taking in a calming breath, I tried thinking through the fog Tessa put me in. “But we need to go. We need to have fun. We need to be sociable. Lola will be there.” Wrapping my arms around the raven-haired beauty’s neck, I smiled. “We have all the time in the world to tease and torment each other. Besides,” running my hands through Tessa’s hair, I continued. “Imagine what’s going to happen if we tease each other for the next few hours.”

          “Such a naughty redhead.”       

Xxx

          “Hey, guys!” Devon welcomed us into his two-floor condo. “Glad you could make it.”

          “Hey.” We answered in unison. Walking inside, Tessa gaped at the luxurious living courters.

          “Daaaaaammmmnnnnn!” Lola made her way across the room to greet us. “You guys look amazing!”

          “Thanks. You look great!” Exchanging hugs, Lola gave us each a champagne flute. “How did you two get out of the apartment?”

          “What do you mean?” I tried playing innocent but failed.

          “Uh-huh. Party started two hours ago. I’m sure you two are going to duck out early to spend midnight alone.” Lola teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

          “Yeah.” Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, Tessa pulled me close. “I want to spend our first New Year’s Eve together.”

          Shaking her head, Lola beamed. “You two are way too cute.”

          “Where’s Kyle?” I asked, realizing he wasn’t around.

          “I actually broke up with him earlier.”

          “Why?” Again, Tessa and I spoke in unison.

          “We just…We’re just too different.” She shrugged. “I don’t want to get into it.”

          “I’m sorry, Lola.” Tessa offered. “Let’s get another round of drinks and not think about that.”

          “Here, here!” Lola cheered.

xxx

          Pouring us each a glass of wine, Tessa placed the bottle on the coffee table. “I had fun tonight. Thank you for taking me as your plus one.”

          “You’re my girlfriend. Of course, you’d be my plus one.” I couldn’t help but smile. “”My girlfriend” that sounds…so different even six months later.”

          “Different in a good way?” The musician became timid.

          “In a very good way.” Leaning over, I kissed Tessa quickly. “It was a big change for both of us. New, for both of us. But I don’t regret it.” Taking her hand in mine, I laced my fingers with hers. “I do regret some of the choices we’ve made but those are in the past. They can’t be changed. All we can do is move forward.”

          “Exactly. Speaking of moving forward, you know how people make resolutions for the new year?”

          “Yeah.” I watched as Tessa took out a small piece of paper from her bra. “Wait, where was that earlier?”

          “Spoilers.” Winking, Tessa unfolded it. “I want you to read mine.”

          “Okay, Professor Song.” Taking the paper, I read. “Get back on good terms with Mariah.” My brow creased. “There’s only one resolution…”

          “Because you were all that mattered.”

          Looking up, I was met by tender green eyes. “Tessa…”

          “I know I made it worse before I made it better…and then worse again…but-“

          “All that matters is that we do better in 2019.”

          “I couldn’t agree more.” Bringing my hand to her lips, Tessa kissed each of my knuckles.

          “Out of morbid curiosity…” _I really shouldn’t ask this question._

          “I thought of you every time I kissed him. Even before San Fran.” A soft smile played at Tessa’s lips remembering the music festival.

          “That wasn’t…okay…” _Uh. Well, if we’re going down this road, I’m going to need more wine._ Finishing my glass, I split the rest of the bottle between us.

          “Oh…I’m sorry. I just thought…”

          “It’s okay. Although, now I want to know... When did you start having feelings for me? Or at least attraction.”

          “Before the festival. If you would have deepened that kiss, I would have probably thrown the plan away then and there.”

          “Well, damn. I was about to but realized I was kissing my brother’s girlfriend.” I snorted at the irony. “Who is now my girlfriend.”

          “When we met in March, I thought you were insanely gorgeous. I started really liking you in June. After I signed the contracts with Devon, I wanted to cuddle with you under that blanket.” A nervous laugh escaped Tessa’s throat. “I thought Sharon caught me glancing down at your lips when you made a kissy face about me writing a sappy song for Noah. After that, we became closer. In July, I almost kissed you. I was cock blocked by Devon and Noah.”

          “Please, never use that term again. I beg of you.” Cringing, I shook my head. “After you stayed the night and I cried on your shoulder?”

          “Yeah. Damn guest room.” Fidgeting with her ring, Tessa continued. “It was so easy for me to be myself with you. To open up.” She paused. “About certain things…”

          “Everything is out now.”

          “Thankfully. And I’ll try everyday to be the woman you deserve. To be better.”

          “I can see that. Knowing what I know now about your past, I can navigate better.” Glancing towards the TV, I saw the fifteen second countdown. “It’s about that time. It’s nice having someone to kiss at midnight.”

          Tessa’s brow creased. “You didn’t have someone last year?”

          “I’ve never had someone.”

          The younger woman’s jaw slacked in disbelief. “I plan to change that until the day I die.”

          “You better.” Watching the countdown, Tessa scooted closer.

          “Three. Two. One.” We counted in unison.

When the ball dropped, Tessa cupped my face and kissed me softly. “Happy New Year, Mariah.”

“Happy New Year, Tessa.” Placing my hands on hers, I smiled nervously under her gaze. “What is it?”

“Just the fact of how lucky I am that I can fit my whole word in my hands.”

“You are so cheesy. I swear.” Smiling like a love-struck idiot, I captured Tessa’s lips in a slow but passionate kiss.

           

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you MC Moore for Mariah's outfit and Kathy for Tessa's.


End file.
